Generic Show
Generic Show '''is the first season of the Generic Show series, running from December 22nd, 2019 to the present day. Twenty-six episodes at most are planned, however only nine have been released so far. Overview 20 living inanimate objects, all designed to make fun of overused object show characters and cliches, compete to win the Isle Of Paradise. In "The Most Generic Object Show Ever!", the premiere episode of the series, Computery, the host of the show, determines the team captains for the season by doing a challenge. Two teams of ten form: The Desert Comets, captained by Lego, and The Field Meteors, captained by Cloud. In each episode afterwards, the two teams compete in often cliched challenges, where the team that loses has to vote somebody out each episode. This stage of the game continued until "Death By Five". In "Death By Five", two members of The Desert Comets and three from The Field Meteors broke off from their teams to form a third team, The Arctic Asteroids. This stage of the game works similarly to the previous stage, except that three teams of five begin competing in challenges instead of two teams of ten. Characters {| class="wikitable" border="1" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style=" margin:auto; text-align:center;" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align:center;" |Contestant ! scope="col" style="text-align:center;" |Starting team ! scope="col" scope="col" style="text-align:center;" |Switched team ! scope="col" style="text-align:center;" |Status ! scope="col" style="text-align:center;" |Placing |- | style="background-color:pink;text-align:center;" | | style="background-color:#6dc973;text-align:center;" |The Field Meteors' | | style="background-color:salmon;text-align:center;" |'1st eliminated in Race To Victory' | style="background-color:lightsalmon;text-align:center;" |'20th place''' |- | style="background-color:turquoise;text-align:center;" | | style="background-color:#ffdc96;text-align:center;" |'The Desert Comets' | | style="background-color:salmon;text-align:center;" |'2nd eliminated in Don't Eat My Apples' | style="background-color:lightsalmon;text-align:center;" |'19th place' |- | style="background-color:turquoise;text-align:center;" | | style="background-color:#ffdc96;text-align:center;" |'The Desert Comets' | | style="background-color:salmon;text-align:center;" |'3rd eliminated in Keep On Balling' | style="background-color:lightsalmon;text-align:center;" |'18th place' |- | style="background-color:turquoise;text-align:center;" | | style="background-color:#ffdc96;text-align:center;" |'The Desert Comets' | | style="background-color:salmon;text-align:center;" |'5th eliminated in Four The Win' | style="background-color:lightsalmon;text-align:center;" |'17th place' |- | style="background-color:turquoise;text-align:center;" | | style="background-color:#6dc973;text-align:center;" |'The Field Meteors' | | style="background-color:salmon;text-align:center;" |'6th eliminated in Making Connections' | style="background-color:lightsalmon;text-align:center;" |'16th place' |- | style="background-color:pink;text-align:center;" | | style="background-color:#ffdc96;text-align:center;" |'The Desert Comets' | style="background-color:#c4e2f2;text-align:center;" |'The Arctic Asteroids' | style="background-color:salmon;text-align:center;" |'7th eliminated in Death By Five' | style="background-color:lightsalmon;text-align:center;" |'15th place' |- | style="background-color:turquoise;text-align:center;" | | style="background-color:#6dc973;text-align:center;" |'The Field Meteors' | | style="background-color:salmon;text-align:center;" |'8th eliminated in The A-maze-ing Race' | style="background-color:lightsalmon;text-align:center;" |'14th place' |- | style="background-color:turquoise;text-align:center;" | | style="background-color:#ffdc96;text-align:center;" |'The Desert Comets' | | style="background-color:salmon;text-align:center;" |'9th eliminated in Steaking Your Claim' | style="background-color:lightsalmon;text-align:center;" |'13th place' |- | style="background-color:turquoise;text-align:center;" | | style="background-color:#6dc973;text-align:center;" |'The Field Meteors' | | | |- | style="background-color:turquoise;text-align:center;" | | style="background-color:#6dc973;text-align:center;" |'The Field Meteors' | | | |- | style="background-color:turquoise;text-align:center;" | | style="background-color:#ffdc96;text-align:center;" |'The Desert Comets' | | | |- | style="background-color:pink;text-align:center;" | | style="background-color:#ffdc96;text-align:center;" |'The Desert Comets' | style="background-color:#c4e2f2;text-align:center;" |'The Arctic Asteroids' | | |- | style="background-color:turquoise;text-align:center;" | | style="background-color:#ffdc96;text-align:center;" |'The Desert Comets' | | | |- | style="background-color:pink;text-align:center;" | | style="background-color:#6dc973;text-align:center;" |'The Field Meteors' | | style="background-color:salmon;text-align:center;" |'4th eliminated in The Common Quiz' Rejoined in Death By Five | style="background-color:lightsalmon;text-align:center;" |'TBA' |- | style="background-color:turquoise;text-align:center;" | | style="background-color:#ffdc96;text-align:center;" |'The Desert Comets' | | | |- | style="background-color:pink;text-align:center;" | | style="background-color:#6dc973;text-align:center;" |'The Field Meteors' | style="background-color:#c4e2f2;text-align:center;" |'The Arctic Asteroids' | | |- | style="background-color:pink;text-align:center;" | | style="background-color:#ffdc96;text-align:center;" |'The Desert Comets' | | | |- | style="background-color:turquoise;text-align:center;" | | style="background-color:#6dc973;text-align:center;" |'The Field Meteors' | | | |- | style="background-color:turquoise;text-align:center;" | | style="background-color:#6dc973;text-align:center;" |'The Field Meteors' | style="background-color:#c4e2f2;text-align:center;" |'The Arctic Asteroids' | | |- | style="background-color:turquoise;text-align:center;" | | style="background-color:#6dc973;text-align:center;" |'The Field Meteors' | style="background-color:#c4e2f2;text-align:center;" |'The Arctic Asteroids' | | |-